ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Infinity
Marvel Ultimate Alliance: Infinity is an action role-playing game developed for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One by Vicarious Visions and published by Feral Interactive. Plot The heroes and villains (led by Thanos) of the Marvel Universe must fight against each other in order to maintain the six infinity stones. Characters Playable Characters & Skins * Sam Wilson/Captain America- Khary Payton ** Captain America(Default) ** Sentinel Of Liberty ** Classic Falcon ** Original Falcon * Tony Stark/Iron Man- Eric Loomis ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Superior ** Bleeding Edge ** Mk 1 * Jane Foster/Thor- Nika Futterman ** Goddess of Thunder(Default) ** Thor Odinson(Earth X) ** Thena ** Thor Girl * Vision- David Kaye ** Uncanny Avenger(Default) ** Classic ** White ** MCU * Miles Morales/Spider-Man- Bumper Robinson ** Ultimate Spider-Man(Default) ** Makeshift Suit ** Civilian ** Kaine * Peter Parker/Spider-Man- Josh Keaton ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Symbiote ** Otto Octavius/Superior Spider-Man ** MCU * Peter Quill/Star-Lord- Troy Baker ** Legendary(Default) ** Original ** Marvel Now! ** Conquest * Gamora- Laura Bailey ** Marvel Now!(Default) ** Conquest ** Classic ** Original * Drax- David Sobolov ** Modern(Default) ** MCU ** Original * Rocket Raccoon- Nolan North ** Marvel Now!(Default) ** MCU ** Conquest ** Original * Groot- Kevin Michael Richardson ** Marvel Now!(Default) ** Conquest ** Modern ** Original * Captain Marvel- Jennifer Hale ** Captain Marvel(Default) ** Warbird ** Binary ** Ms. Marvel * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel- Tara Strong ** Ms.Marvel(Default) ** Deidre Wentworth/Ms. Marvel ** Civilian * Clint Barton/Hawkeye- Chris Cox ** Modern(Default) ** Old Man Logan ** Ultimate ** Classic * Kate Bishop/Hawkeye- Grey Griffin ** Marvel Now!(Default) ** Street ** Young Avenger * Hulk- Fred Tatasciore ** Marvel Now!(Default) ** Grey Hulk ** Classic ** Planet Hulk '' * Laura Kinney/Wolverine- Caitlyn Taylor Love ** ''All-New Wolverine(Default) ** Classic ** X-Force ** Uncanny * James "Old Man Logan" Howlett- Steven Blum ** Old Man Logan(Default) ** H''ooded Man'' ** Weapon X ** Classic Wolverine * Scott Summers/Cyclops- Nolan North ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Marvel Now! ** Original * Ororo Munroe/Storm- Gina Torres ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Marvel Now! ** Classic ** Mohawk * Hank McCoy/Beast- Sean Astin ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Marvel Now! ** Classic ** Original * Bobby Drake/Iceman- James Arnold Taylor ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Marvel Now! ** Original * Jean Grey- Tara Strong ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Original ** Phoenix ** Dark Phoenix '' * Warren Worthington III/ Angel- Greg Cipes ** ''Black Vortex(Default) ** All-New X-Men ** Archangel ** Original * Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto- Tom Kane ** All-New All-Different Marvel(Default) ** Classic ** Uncanny Avengers ** Marvel Now! * Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic- Dee Bradley Baker ** Maker''(Default)'' ** Classic ** Ultimate ** Future Foundation * Susan Storm/Invisible Woman- Danica McKellar ** Future Foundation(Default) ** Classic ** Kang ** Ultimate * Johnny Storm/Human Torch- Benjamin Diskin ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Ultimate ** Future Foundation * Ben Grimm/The Thing- Dave Boat ** Guardians of the Galaxy(Default) ** Classic ** Future Fundation ** Ultimate * Matt Murdock/Daredevil- Troy Baker ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Yellow ** Pre-Daredevil Suit '' * Sam Alexander/Nova- Logan Miller ** ''Supernova(Default) ** Richard Rider * Luke Cage- Khary Payton ** Modern(Default) ** Classic ** Street ** Secret War * Danny Rand/Iron Fist- Loren Lester ** Immortal(Default) ** Modern ** Classic ** Ultimate '' * T'Challa/Black Panther- Phil LaMarr ** ''Modern(Default) ** Classic ** Monarch ** Vibranium Armor * James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine- Bumper Robinson ** JRXL-1000 '' ** ''Iron Man 2.0 ** MCU ** Iron Patriot * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom- Roger Craig Smith ** All-New(Default) ** Classic ** Classic Venom ** Superior Venom * Dr. Stephen Strange- James Horan ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Defenders ** Ultimate ** Classic '' * Beta Ray Bill- Steve Blum ** ''Classic(Default) ** Korbinite * Ultron- Fred Tatasciore ** MCU(Default) ** Classic ** Conquest ** Rage of Ultron * Loki- Troy Baker ** Ikol''(Default)'' ** Classic ** Siege ** MCU '' * Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom- Lex Lang ** All-New All-Different(Default)'' ** Classic ** FF Armor ** Ultimate * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin- Steven Blum ** Marvel Knights(Default) ** House of M ** Classic ** Ultimate * Cletus Kasady/Carnage- Richard Epcar ** Classic(Default) ** Superior ** Unlimited ** Ultimate * The Mandarin- James Sie ** Classic(Default) ** Original ** Armored Adventures ** MCU '' * Johann Shmidt/Red Onslaught- Liam O'Brien ** ''Red Onslaught(Default) * Dormammu- Phil LaMarr ** Classic(Default) ** Original ** Ultimate '' * Nathaniel Richards/Kang the Conqueror- Jonathan Adams ** ''Classic(Default) ** Scarlet Centurion ** Immortus ** Rama-Tut * Gabriel Summers/Vulcan- Liam O'Brien ** Emperor(Default) ** Classic '' * Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt- Clancy Brown ** ''Classic(Default) ** Ultimate * Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon/Medusa- Laura Bailey ** Classic(Default) ** Ultimate * Karnak Mander-Azur- Brian Bloom ** All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic Unlockable/DLC Playable Characters & Skins * Wade Wilson/Deadpool- Nolan North(Unlockable) ** Classic(Default) ** X-Force ** X-Men ** First Appearence * Frank Castle/The Punisher-Brian Bloom(Unlockable) ** Modern(Default) ** Trench Coat ** Classic ** Ultimate Avenger * Scott Lang/Ant-Man- Crispin Freeman(Unlockable) ** Avengers Now!(Default) ** Classic ** Eric O'Grady ** MCU '' * Remy LeBeau- Phil LaMarr(DLC) ** ''Modern(Default) ** Classic ** Forever City' ' ** X-Factor '' * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver- Nolan North(DLC) ** ''All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Uncanny Avengers ** DOFP '' * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch-Grey Griffin(DLC) ** ''All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic ** Uncanny Avengers ** MCU '' * Natasha Romanov/Black Widow- Laura Bailey(DLC) ** ''Classic(Default) ** Original ** Yelena Belova ** MCU '' * James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier- David Hayter(Unlockable) ** ''Classic(Default) ** MCU ** Captain America ** Bucky * Adam Warlock- Liam O'Brien(Unlockable) ** Conquest(Default) ** Original '' * Thor Odinson- Travis Willingham(Unlockable) ** ''Odinson(Default) ** Golden Armor ** Old Thor ** Marvel Now! Thor '' * Commander Steve Rogers- Roger Craig Smith(Unlockable) ** ''Old Steve(Default) ** Director of SHIELD ** Marvel Now! Captain America ** Original Captain America '' * Thanos- Keith David(Unlockable) ** ''Classic(Default) ** Ultimate ** Annihilation ** MCU '' * En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse- Michael-Leon Wooley(DLC) ** ''Genesis(Default) ** Classic ** Age of Apocalypse ** Movie * Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister- Clancy Brown(DLC) ** Modern(Default) ** Classic ** Ultimate ** Age of Apocalypse '' * Phil Urich/Hobgoblin- Troy Baker(Unlockable) ** ''Armor ** Classic Hobgoblin ** Ultimate ** 2099 '' * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk- Jennifer Hale(DLC) ** ''A-Force(Default) ** Savage ** Classic ** Red She-Hulk '' * Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099- Christopher Daniel Barnes(DLC) ** ''All-New All-Different(Default) ** Classic * Howard the Duck- Seth Green(Unlockable) ** Modern(Default) ** Classic ** Original ** Iron Duck 'Non-Playable Characters ' * Nick Fury Jr.- Keith Ferguson * Bruce Banner- Liam O'Brien * Professor X/Charles Xavier- David Kaye * Hank Pym- Wally Wingert * Amadeus Cho- Eric Bauza * FRIDAY- Danica McKellar * Agent Maria Hill- Nika Futterman * Agent Phil Coulson- Clark Gregg * J. Jonah Jameson- J. K. Simmons * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus- Chris Cox * Kitty Pryde- Danica McKellar * Anna Marie/Rogue- Tara Strong * Kurt Wagner/Nighcrawler- Dee Bradley Baker * Emma Frost- Kari Wahlgren * Jesse Alexander- Nolan North * Baron Von Strucker- Dee Bradley Baker * Wong- James Sie * Namor- Brian Bloom * Lady Sif- Grey Griffin * Volstagg- Fred Tatasciore * Fandral- Chris Cox * Hogun- Steven Blum * Yondu- James Arnold Taylor * Heimdall- Kevin Michael Richardson * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie- Danica McKellar * Balder- Roger Craig Smith * Odin- Clancy Brown * Wendell Vaughn/Quasar- James Arnold Taylor * Nebula- Vanessa Marshall * Taneleer Tivan/The Collector- Kevin Michael Richardson * Titus- Kevin Michael Richardson * Korath- Khary Payton * Death- Tara Strong * Surtur- Clancy Brown * President Lieber- Stan Lee * Nova Corp- Various Actors * Iron Legion- Various Actors * Chitauri- Various Actors * Ultron Centuries- Various Actors * Hydra Agents- Various Actors * Surtur's Demons- Various Actors * Ravagers- Various Actors Locations SHIELD Helicarrier Xandar Knowhere X-Mansion Stark Tower Thanos' Sanctuary Titan Asgard Latveria Genosha Atlantis Muspelheim Sanctum Sanctorum Hydra Flying Island